Settling down
by CheerWhore95
Summary: What if Edward found out he had a daughter? What if he wanted to pursue an author who is young and in college?  Full summary inside    for now it's rated t for language
1. Ch 1 legal matters

** Summary**

What if Edward found out he had a kid? What if he wanted to pursue an author who's young and in college? What if he had to learn how to be a father, a lover, and keep every thing he's built standing, while the paparazzi tried to destroy it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay, so this is just something I did when I was bored which I get bored easily. Anyways I might continue this until I get bored. I will only post if I have a chapter ready. I will love you guys if you can just give me a chance. I'm not sure what this will be about later down the road.**

**Ages**

**Edward:**_ 25_

**Emmet: **_27_

**Alice:**_ 22_

**Jasper: **_25_

**Bella: **_21_

**Rosalie: **_26_

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback<strong>~

God, life is great, I thought to myself. I'm the CEO and cofounder of 'Double E advertising' along side my brother Emmet. Life was easy; a different party and chick ever night; dumbass paparazzi stalking me, because I'm so famous and I act just like what they call me in the tabloids (millionaire playboy) on page two every morning.

I groaned for having to get out of bed so early, since today I was taking on a new client, because my sister referred one of her friends to me. My only hope is that this wasn't another one of her set ups, which she constantly tried to do. I smirked at the thought of the way she weirdly stated it "I isn't doing nothing momma isn't doing. Just trying to give my brother some one t love. God knows I'm not enough". Although she was kinda right, I should settle down and stop giving the tabloids something to notice. I proceeded to walk out of my one bedroom apartment and down to the Starbucks around the corner. I never understood why I had the compulsion to live in an apartment and not a house or a mansion; of course could afford it. I guess it feels more like home.

I walked in to Starbucks and let the deep scented aroma of coffee though my nose. Oddly there was a short line and I immediately got in to line, because I couldn't be late for this meeting. Apparently I was meeting Isabella Swan. From what I've heard she was attractive, but a fiery vixen. Isabella was still in college, but from the age of thirteen she has already published seventeen books; A little of fiction, history and a few sexual books. Isabella was really making herself known, to bad every time I Googled her she was always stumbling forward or backwards. I never even got a chance to see what she looked like. So I was going into this blindsided; I usually knew my clients pretty well before I offered my assistance to them; I loved to seem on top of my game.

I finally had made into the building with two minutes to spare. I walked over to Tanya, the assistant and before I could ask if Miss Swan was here she was already pointing towards the conference room. Tanya leaned a bit over her desk, purposely exposing her small, firm breast. She whispered, "Maybe after you two are finished in there we could talk about my own little project called 'seduce you' ", Then she winked. I just started to turn around and ignored her, after all she was just trying to sleep with the boss for god knows what, maybe just sex, money or promotion. Who cares.

I walked in to the conference room to find a woman looking out the huge window. She had long dark, wavy hair down to the midst of her back with short legs that were held together with the most gorgeous ass. I suddenly felt myself getting hard. _Come on Cullen focus. She's what four years younger than you and in college for that matter. _College. Age was just a number right? God, that got me even more bent. I could feel myself getting bigger as I thought about all the scenarios that could take place. A cell phone started to ring bringing me out of my trance. Some song I didn't recognize.

"Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
>I couldn't live without your love<br>Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
>You we're a gift sent from above<br>When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
>That means I love you girl<br>I'll be your everything, and all you need  
>Oh baby, let your heart take the lead<p>

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
>I mean what I say to you<br>I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
>Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya"<p>

Yet, I still didn't recognize it I clearly got the jist of what it meant. Although I still wouldn't know why anyone would put it as there ring tone. She turned around after fishing for her phone in her pencil black skirt pocket. She flipped the phone open and held to her ear as she said, "Hey, Austin-", She yelped when she saw me, she obviously thought she was still alone. _Who the hell was Austin? Huh? Remember Cullen you're not here to fuck her, just simply assist her with advertising. Although I seriously want to help assist her with that tight skirt. Shut the fuck up Cullen._

Finally after a few long hard stairs she continued her conversation with Austin, "Oh, Hey, sorry I was just frightened for a second. Listen I'll call you back later and maybe we'll go out to eat tonight, kay?" She nodded her head while saying yes to a truck load of questions friend this Austin character. When she finally got off the phone she just stared at me again.

"Well, shall we start this or would you like to continue staring at me with those beautiful eyes. You do know there defenseless and I can see right through them," I added.

"Yeah . . . well . . . whatever . . .", she mumbled with a blush.

The meeting went like that for the most part while we started to discuss what the cover would look like and what it's about. I had to admit the concept of the book was amazing and mesmerizing for the most part, but a total chick thing. 'Twilight' the name of the book was really catchy as well. After discussing a bit about the book in general, the conversation led into lining up dates for when it would release, and photo shoots for her and the book cover, and also a few book tours and signings. When I looked at my watch I noticed that it was almost eleven and I had a few other boring meetings to get to. I didn't want to leave this one because it was actually mind engaging for the most part, but I had to cut it loose.

"Well, let's set up another date were you can come back and we can continue this because I'm starting to run late. Alright?" She nodded her head and proceeded to walk out and I noticed that she looked down at the ground . I'm not sure if she was said to leave or what? I snapped my head up to see Tanya knocking at the door. _Oh fuck. Not now._ Although little did I know what was about to go down was going to affect me for the rest of my life and it certainly had nothing to do with Tanya.

"Edward, there is a woman here to see you and her name is Miss. Halls. She's a hell of a lot prettier than that other girl who was a klutz. Are you fucking one of them." Tanya said with hungry eyes as she scanned me up and down.

"No, Tanya, I'm not. Why? What's it have to do with you. Were not together. I didn't even bother looking at her. "Anyways bring in the other woman, please."

"Okay", she stated with no emotion what so ever.

After a few minutes the other woman, Miss. Halls came through the old double wide doors. I stood up to greet the red head who insisted I called her Lauren.

"Listen, Lauren I have to get going, but maybe we could set up an appointment. After all I'm a busy man."

" No, Mr. Cullen you don't understand how urgent this is. After all this is a legal matter. That needs to b delt with immediatly. I might very well have to do with you possible child."

_Child. What child?_ "Excuse you but did you say child? Is this some type of joke," I shouted.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I did. In fact we, at the California child services department think you are the father of Nina Jessa Weber. I'm here to collect some DNA to prove that you are the father and get on to more pressing news."

_Nina Jessa Weber? As in Jessica Lee Weber's kid? The girl I fucked at Jasper and my sister, Alice's wedding in three years ago. This is just fucked up. Was this for real or just some stunt to try claim money rights from the O' so famous Edwad Cullen the 'millionaire playboy'._

**~Flashback ends**~

This is what brought me to were I am now, getting my blood drawn. Yet, I still tried to wrappe my head aroud it. Me have a daughter. No way. But what if it was true? Well, I guess I'd have someone counting on me to settle down. The thought of my blood being able to tell the truth, just freaked me out. The truth in which did I have a kid named Nina or not. Who the hell names there kid Nina, it sounds like a cats name._ I hate cats. _When I tried asking some information about her appearance or birth date they continually kept saying that kind of information cannot be given to me no matter what until I was truly the biological father. Of course this whole entire situation made me royally pissed.

Finally the man in the lab coat with a name tag that read 'Gabe' was done taking my blood. I felt a bit tired, nauseous, and completely over whelmed by it all. Gabe had said that I needed to stay here for four hours waiting on the blood results. Which oddly enough I happily agreed to, until I started getting much sleepier than before. I lightly laid my head against the back of the hard brown chair. After awhile someone started calling my name. I tried ignoring it until I felt light hands on me.

"Mr. Cullen", a woman's voice said. I recognized the voice from earlier.

I half mumbled , "Yeah" .

"The blood results are in and I thought you'd like to know."

At that I immediately shot up out of my chair almost knocking over the petite red head. "Well, am I the father".

She looked at me with sincere eyes, "Yes, yes you are the father of Nina Jessa Weber." This time she went back to her unemotional state. I could see she didn't want to get attached. "There are so many questions going through your mind right now and I can see it. So why won't we head over to my office and we can talk about this, alright?"

"Okay", I said sill taking in the information. _I had a daughter. Wow._

As she lead my into her office for the first time I wonder about all the things I could do with a child. Although to be honest I imagined having a girl. We finally made in to her office, which was filled with nick knacks. _Creepy._

"What happened to Jessica?" I blurted out.

"Just wait one minute and let me pull Nina's case file out." After doing so she settled down in to a black chair and began. "Jessica was caught with a possession of drugs, while prostituting. She reportedly claimed that she was doing for her daughter. Because of her clean record the judge has sent her to intensive rehab for eight weeks and to jail for two months and then off on parole. She says she has no other family for Nina to be taken care of by. Were handing full custody over to you Mr. Cullen and you can pick Nina up on Saturday, which gives you six days including today to be ready for her. With full custody you can choose whether or not to allow visitation rights for Jessica without the involving of the courts. Is everything clear Mr. Cullen?"

I sat there and let everything soak in before I nodded my head. I stood up and mumbled a "Thanks, so much", before walking out of the building. I knew I had to inform my family so I pulled out my cell phone and called my mother, Esme. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hello. Edward is that you? I see your finally calling after a few weeks of no word from our youngest son." I heard her breathe with relief.

"Yeah well I was thinking we should eat dinner together. You know Emment and his wife, Alice and her husband, and you and dad, and I."

"Ofcourse how delightful. Well, I'll call the others and I will see you tomorrow night, okay? Seven sharp, good enough?" She said in amazement.

"Yeah everything sounds perfect. See you then. Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Like I wrote before I'm not sure what this will even be about but who knows so give me ideas through a review, because this story can be how ever you want to make it just all you have to do is tell me what you want to read through a review. Please try and review. You could get a shout out for being one of the first to review. Yeah, click that GO button while you're at it and add me to your authors alert or story alert. Oh, yeah, HAPPY EASTER you guys.**


	2. Ch 2 Offering a deal

A/N- Well with my bi-polar I'm surprised I didn't give up on this story so don't you guys give up on me okay. Don't ever expect me to post on Tuesdays or Thursdays Fridays and Saturdays those are cheer practices and game days.

Disclaimer- I don't own shit but I do own a hot ass new boyfriend who's wrapped around my pom poms. Hope you had a nice Easter I did *******wink , wink********

When I got off the phone I was trying to flag down a taxi, but it was like I was completely invisible. So I ended up having to walk to Rosalie's place which is only a couple of dozen blocks from here but I was completely exhausted and overwhelmed to want to walk. I guess what we want and need are two different things. I started to round a corner as something knocked into me. It was fragile and small. I was thoroughly annoyed and concerned at the same time, when I started to realize that something was stinging my skin.

"What the fuck is this," I touched my suite were there was a huge brown spot. It was wet, sticky and smelled a lot like coffee and when I dabbed a small spot to sample, sure enough it was coffee. The coffee obviously tasted way too sugary for my likings. To sugary period.

"I'm am so sorry, sir!" That's when I remembered that there was an another person next to me who had caused this mess. I looked at her and she had a lot of mahogany hair flowing everywhere while she tried to clean herself up. "I'm terribly sorry. Trust me I'm a klutz and this kind of thing hasn't happened to me yet. Until now anyway. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you? Maybe have you're suit cleaned or . . .?' Finally she looked up at me and gasped . It was the author from earlier. What was her name? _Isabella Swan._ Yeah that's right Isabella.

She started her rant again about how she was so sorry and I didn't I could take it anymore. I stood up next to her and waited for her to shut the hell up already.

"Hello? Can you hear Mr. Cullen?" She took me out of my ignorance.

"Yeah. You finished apologizing 'cause I know I sure am tired of hearing it?"

Isabella stopped looking purely innocent and sorry and began to look utterly offended and angry. "Excuse you. I'm just trying to apologize hear. I'm meant you don't have to be such an ass wipe. You could have a little sympathy you fucking moron."

Now I was offended, but before I could get my say in it the paparazzi were snapping away. I snatched Isabella and we ducked into a nearby restaurant. I held up a number two to the hostess who greeted us at the door. She simply nodded and took us to a table in the back. We had been sitting at the table for almost ten minutes having a stair off.

"So you think you just grab me by the wrist. What, you think you own me now to fucking jerk. Oh, here is a penny for your thought my wrist is hurting!" God, she was a total bitch right now. Yet, she wasn't finished either because she mumbled something like, "Fucked up ass wipe."

_God, this day can't get any worse can it. _

"Why? What's happened so far besides me plowing into you with coffee?" When I looked at her she honestly seemed to care. But what the hell was she talking about.

"What?"

"You just said 'God, this day can't get any worse cant it'. What has already happened that can top today?"

"Do you truly care about my problems?"

"I guess. I mean you are buying dinner obviously, so why not?" 

"Okay, were do I begin? Let's see after you had left I had a surprise visitor come to see me. Her name was Lauren Halls and she was with California's social services. She informed me I needed to take a DNA test to see whether or not I had a daughter. Which turns out I do and I have to go pick her up Saturday."

"This is bad news because . . . . . "

"Because I feel as if I don't want her but the other side is more angry because I've missed out on so much. Then at the end of the day I'm scared."

"O' well, what's her name?"

"Her name is N-," I was cut short by a waitress who brought us our drinks.

Bella had ordered Coffee and I ordered tea. What was it with the Coffee in the middle of the day because-

I felt a light tap on my foot and noticed they were waiting on me to order. "I'll take salad with everything on it, please." After the waitress wrote everything down she moved on to another table.

"Mr. Cullen you still haven't told me your daughter's name?"

"First off my name is Edward, Isabella, and second her name is Nina. It sounds like cats name. I hate cats by the way."

She laughed, "Well my name is Bella, Kay?"

The food had an arrived and she was still a little aroused by my comment on cats. She started on her chicken strips. _Who still eats chicken strips? _ In a weird way I thought it was hot. The fact she acted a bit like a kid. She had her own style and that's when I realized she wasn't that comfortable in the stylish suit she was wearing. She was three of the fourths through when she said she was full and had to go. Although I was enjoying the company, I didn't want her to leave. Not yet.

"Why?"

"Well, I had a nice time and all, but I needed to post some of these fliers around campus. " She said gesturing to the stack of papers in her purse. "A lot of students do it to get roommates to share rent with. My friend Leah met Alice's husbands cousin and next thing I know I'm without a roommate, money, and I'm about to be left without a place to call home."

I whole heartedly felt bad about it all. So I stupidly, unthinkingly blurted out," I have an idea."

"What?"

"Uh . . . I . . . Um . . . I'm going to have to move into a condo for Nina and thought maybe you could . . . "

"I could what, Edward?"

"Move in with us on one . . . one . . . condition'."

"That would be . . . "

"To learn how to parent and help out some with Nina. If you do this, then rents free."

What had just happen? What kind of suggestions was that? What kind of condition was that? God, my head was spinning so bad I didn't hear her say 'I'll think about it ', before she got up and walked away. Did I make it seem as though I wanted her be my baby's momma? _Life is complicated._

The waitress came and picked up my check card for the bill. When she returned she handed me an extra piece of paper. Outside the building I opened it up and it was her number. I just tossed I was to spent on to many other things than to worry about an undergraded waitress try to make to big leagues on my shoulder. Of course she knew who I was and with my title she was bound to assume.

A/n- I heart cats for the fact but honestly it does sound like a cat name only because my new BF has a cat named Nina. Sorry if this offends any one. By the way shout out to my cousin Jazzmyn and her friend Breonna. Sorry if I spelled it wrong.


	3. Ch 3 Phone calls

**A/N- So, hey, listen I'm so sorry about me not posting sooner. Check out my other story for Rosalie and Emmett in Rosalie's pov, kay? If you haven't figured that this is always going to be in Edward's pov then walk away now. BTW I'm giving this a posting schedule and it's always going to be delivered to you on Mondays so I can work on my other story on Fridays.**

**Shout out to some of the first people to put me on any type of alerting system, those people are:**

**jadedghost22, hannah9page, Vampire-LilyRose, hearts-at-stake, theisis70 you guys are the best for alerting me for whatever reason you guys enjoy my stories and for that I praise and thank you!**

**I'm even thinking about giving you guys a sneak peak of the next chapter on Friday. Cheers to you and me. Yay! On to more news.**

**Ps. I'm working on posting another new story on Wednesday. I know this is a lot of stuff I'm trying to maintain all at once, but I got it under control I think. Plus summer is coming in less than five weeks which will give me plenty of time to for you guys. **

**Enjoy!**

As I walked through the cool air towards my apartment I realized that tomorrow was going to be hectic. There would be no way to keep Nina a secret - not that I wanted to – but still having to explain that I had a kid to my parents while un wed would either give them a heart attack or thrill them to death. Each ending in death no doubt.

I thought back to Rosalie, my sister in law. She had met my brother Emmett in college. Two years after college Rosalie started up a clothing line and Emmett had started on our business. Things were success for them, but with no huge outrageous diamond on Rosalie's finger, Rose got pregnant. Although it didn't last long because of miscarriage both Rose and Emmett agreed marriage wasn't right for them, but having kids was. So, against both my mom and dad's better judgment they tried having kids, but only resulted in finding out that Rose couldn't produce. I guess it was devastating to find out the news. _How devastating will it be to find out that I can have kids and she can't? Would it be like throwing it in her face? Would she hate me? Could I even live with her hating me? _Oh, well I'm going to have to make sure she can spend as much time with Nina as she wants.

Finally walking into my apartment, I thought, this is it. No more not caring when and where I go because someone will be depending on me. No more bringing one night stands because someone would be there. _Would I still feel attracted to anyone else or vice versa because I had Nina? Or will I even be interested in anyone knowing I could all to easily seduce that college girl? Isabella Swan._ Isabella Swan I thought, as I lied down into bed. Come to think of it I didn't notice everything about her. I was to wrapped up in my own sexual frustrations that I hadn't noticed how her British accent was so damn hot. I had never bend attracted to any accent before but on her that British accent fit perfectly.

I finally fell asleep, but it wasn't as deep as I had hoped it to be. When I woke my phone was going off.

_**Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
>I know they're watching, they're watching<br>All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
>Has people talking, talking<strong>_

_**You, your sex is on fire**_

_**The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
>The head while I'm driving, I'm driving<br>Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
>Feels like you're dying, you're dying<strong>_

_**You, your sex is on fire . . . . .**_

I grabbed my phone and chunked it against the wall, yet it still rang throughout the empty cold room. I got up in nothing but plaid boxers and a white t- shirt towards the stupid device that interrupted hot wet dreams of a certain college girl.

I answered with a shout, "What?"

My mother's terrified and hurt voice pieced my ears. "_What?_ What? Do you know who you're talking to young man?"

God, this was not a good day to get off on a bad foot with my mother especially because in less than twelve hours I would be sitting at her dining room table at her house eating her food then notify her that she would have a grandkid .

"Sorry, mom. I just . . . . I was . . . .asleep and . . . Why would you call me at seven am. anyway, uh?

"Hey, now don't turn the tables on me young man. I just assumed you be getting ready for the day, that's all and wanted to call and remind you about dinner. No excuses this time on why you shouldn't come, okay?"

_Although I'm positive I don't want to be there, there is no doubt that I won't be there I wanted to say. _"Okay, mom. Now can I go and catch fifteen more minutes of sleep while I can?"

She sighed deeply into the phone, "Of course you can darling. I just think you're working yourself to hard. I wonder . . . How would you like to take a vacation and spend some time with the family?," She mused.

_God, help me._ "No, mom I can't. I got to go okay? Good bye." Then the phone went dead and so did I more or less.

Only for about four minutes when the phone rang again. I had no idea what it was that compelled me to pick it up but I did. When I saw the caller ID I was more than happy for whatever magical force compelled me to do so. It was Isabella. Why would she want to call me this early in the morning? Then everything from last night came rushing back.

**~Flashback~**

"Well, I had a nice time and all, but I needed to post some of these fliers around campus. " She said gesturing to the stack of papers in her purse. "A lot of students do it to get roommates to share rent with. My friend Leah met Alice's husbands cousin and next thing I know I'm without a roommate, money, and I'm about to be left without a place to call home."

I whole heartedly felt bad about it all. So I stupidly, unthinkingly blurted out," I have an idea."

"What?"

"Uh . . . I . . . Um . . . I'm going to have to move into a condo for Nina and thought maybe you could . . . "

"I could what, Edward?"

"Move in with us on one . . . one . . . condition'."

"That would be . . . "

"To learn how to parent and help out some with Nina. If you do this, then rents free."

**~End of flashback~ **

So could it be about that offer or maybe _something else_. I stuck with the offer. While holding up the phone I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Cullen, speaking." I acted as if I had no idea who it was I was answering to.

" Hi! It's me, Isabella, I hope I didn't catch at a bad time or wake you up . . . . ," She trailed off with that adorable accent.

"No, it's cool I've been up for awhile running. You know exercise and all." I lied. I didn't need to exercise because I was naturally fit.

"Really? Me too. Well, down to business shall we? I thought about you're offer and I want to take you up on it." She hesitated for a few moments before saying, "On a couple of conditions of course."

_Shit, _thought. I'm not good with rules. I was good at taking what I wanted with no exceptions or expectations. "Okay. Those would be . . . . ."

"One the condo needs to be fairly clean. Two the same with the dishes, we do our fair share. Three meals costs and cooking is split between the both of us. Four I do realize that this only benefits you because I'll be doing what a mom should be doing for Nina, so no making fun of me if she catches on to my accent which is easy to do young. Five the most important of them all, no sex with anybody there at the condo because encounters during the night or day is plain discussing and rude by both you and the other party involved. Okay?" That was a lot to take in, but damn they were understandable rules.

"Okay. Listen I have to go, but when are you going to start the move because I don't go condo looking until tomorrow?"

"Um , well I don't have any classes Wednesday so maybe I could go with you?"

"Yeah, sure sounds great. Talk to you later about the details, kay?"

"Sure. Bye."

With that I was free to sleep once again. One problem it was time for me to get up.

I got back out of my bed and found my way to my all to dirty closet. There I picked out some khaki slacks and a bright red shirt. After searching for what seemed like hours of my time I found something remotely close to food. Then I rushed out the door to only find I forgot my shoes. Now, I'd definitely be late for work. Not that it mattered because I was in fact the CEO and co founder the business, but still I had to with hold and image.

My day started off as 'bad' and continually fell downhill from there to why even 'bother trying'. When work was finally over I found myself begging to go home, but didn't. No, instead I had to face what needn't to be faced. As I walked into the large spacious house of on the countryside of things here California. Immediately I found myself face to face with Alice.

Alice was my little sister who could dance like hell. I felt so bad watching her dreams crumble because of what happened back in her high school performance. Both Emmett and I thought it would be hilarious to scare her while she was doing some ballet move. When I cut the lights and Emmett zoomed across the stage as she fell I could faintly hear her cries for help while Em and I roared in laughter. We finally realized that she was crying because she was hurt and not because she was scared we freaked. Apparently when she fell she broke a very important bone in her ankle for ballet dancers; one that is rarely used but important to them at least. Now Alice owns her own dance studio for smaller children. Living through them and their dreams must be hard, I thought.

Alice also has some weird power to foresee the future. So as much as I shouldn't have been surprised at what she was going to say I was still shocked. "How old is she? What's her name? Can I help you shop for that new condo? Can I set up her room? What does she look like? Answer my questions, Edward? It's rude to ignore, you know?," She added. Well, it's rude to not let me even answer, I silently said.

"Sure, you can help me shop for her and pick out the new condo? Keep your mouth shut until I get a chance to tell them, okay?" That's when I heard a few bodies shift behind me. As I turned around Rose spoke up and asked all the questions everyone was thinking.

"Her? New condo? What's going on, Edward? Does this have to do with why we're here?" Rose said.

After a few minutes of stare offs between a few people my mom gave her input, "Son, we're waiting for a response and this all sounds serious. So, please do us the honors of explaining."

I cleared my throat and got ready for the words that would change my life to pour out.

**A/N- You guys tell me what you think about this so far. In a review tell me should Rosalie be more than happy or extremely angry about Nina? If you don't tell me then I will be forced to choose myself, please don't make me do that. Do you think it's cool for Miss Swan to have a British accent? BTW The more reviews and alerts the longer the chapter. THANKX FOR READING.**


End file.
